The New Crazy Digi Adventure
by Hevan4everdrewn76
Summary: My season 4 version but with some of the chilldren from the tamers and some new fun characters! Very fun and crazy! Be apart of the adventure!


Chapter 1 What do you Want?  
  
"Stand Still while I brush your hair Jamie" snapped a mother brushing her tom boyish daughter's long tangly redish brown hair, Rika tried to untangle it but it didn't work. Finally she managed to untangle her 12 year old daughters hair and gave her daughter (Jamie) a red sweater and a pair of jeans. Jamie was average height very skinny and had redish brownish hair to her shoulders done in a simple pony tail with red hair clips and a red hair tye she had amber eyes like her father Takato Matsuki she was the only Matsuki kid. Jamie's father was a artist and her Mother was a police woman. Jamie grabbed her lunch and skipped breakfast and ran outside and noticed she had missed the bus and her Mother had already left for work same thing with her father. "Oh bummer its the third time this week!" groaned Jamie she looked down at her shoes and noticed they were un tied she bent over to tie them up when a pink car came by very slowly, Jamie groaned once again it was Lucy Lagamer's mother's car... A very immature girl popped her head out of the window with a big smile spread across her face she had curly black hair with blue eyes and was extremely ugly but yet popular she had a bow on her mop of her hair and thick braces. "Hiya Jamie I see you missed the bus want a ride?" asked Lucy. "No thanks goosey I mean Lucy, I rather walk to school" snapped Jamie very rudely Lucy had a hurt expression written across her face. "Suits your self" she mumbled Driving away. Jamie sighed in relief but panicked when she looked at her watch she began to run maybe she wouldn't miss the bell she was running quickly when she tripped over something it looked like a nano or something... It was red and the rimming was blue she picked up and put it in her jean pocket not really caring what it was... But she had no idea who was looking for it.... She finally reached the school gate as soon as she touched the gate handle the bell had rung... "Oh Man how am I supose to explain this to Mr. Kiwa?" mumbled Jamie running in the school and in her math class every one stared at her including mean old Mr. Kiwa who had a major wort on his nose and sent any one to the office if they stared to long at his ugly old face. "Ms. Matsuki she missed half your lesson you will join me with some other worthless souls in detention with Mr. Rabby running laps around the field for being late!" screamed Me. Kiwa, Every one started whispering and sniggering, Jamie nodded embaressed and took her assigned seat beside Drew Alnor her best friend he had blonde hair with bright green eyes girls always asked him out but Jamie and Drew had been friends ever since they were eight! Drew was the star of the hockey team and the soccer team he was going steady with the most popularlist girl in the 7th grade Lola Kindra a girl with long curly blonde hair with brown eyes all the guys drooled for her she was on the cheer leading team. As every one started doing there math assignment on the board Jamie started doodling rude comics about Mr. Kiwa and Mr. Rabby being gay together, Drew sniggered, "Stop that Jamie your going to get in trouble!" whispered Drew trying to stop laughing, Jamie nodded with a smirk threw it in the garbage.  
  
After the lesson every one ran out of the room, Mr. Kiwa snarled at Jamie. "Ms. Matsuki can you please stay behind I would like a word with you!" hissed Mr. Kiwa as every one started sniggering and whispering. Jamie slugged to Mr. Kiwa's desk, He pulled out the gay drawing Jamie drew. "A valuable student gave me this Jamie" whispered Mr. Kiwa, Jamie trembled looking to see who it was... figures... class tattle tale Lucy-Goosey muttered Jamie in her head Lucy giggled and skipped out of the classrooom. After what seemed like a milliom of years Mr. Kiwa finally stopped screaming at Jamie and Jamie got to head to Science class. School seemed forever not to mention it was the last day of school... Jamie frowned looking at the colourful flyer on the school wall saying School Dance tonight at 7 Pm. Jamie was to busy she had soccer practice and other stuff really... Jamie hopped on the bus and sat beside her best friend Drew. "Hi Drew" chirped Jamie, Drew seemed troubled. "I have to tell you something its been bugging me lately I'm.... I'm..." started Drew nervously. "Yes....." said Jamie smiling. "I'm moving!" tembled Drew, Jamie filled with shock. "What! Not now why didn't you tell me when are you moving?" asked Jamie hiding the tears so she wouldn't make a scene. "I didn't want you to be too upset And I didn't want you to throw a big goodbye party that would break my heart! We're moving tonight bye Jamie!" yelled Drew running off the bus, Jamie wanted to cry she was going to be all alone this summer... Drew was her only friend!, Jamie sadly went off the bus and went straight to her bedroom. She laid on her bed something was beeping very loudly, It was in Jamie's jean pocket she picked the nano thing or whatever it was out of her pocket, it was beeping was it a warning then it lit up and light surronded the room what was gonig on? Alittle stuff animal like a huge bouncy ball with floppy ears like a bunny came out, Jamie screamed. "What are you What do you want?!!" she screamed! 


End file.
